1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling systems for electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important to properly cool heat-generating electronic components. In a computer, for example, a cooling system is typically used to keep the CPU at a safe operating temperature. Such a cooling system generally includes a heat sink for dissipating heat from the CPU. Proper installation and functioning of a heat sink can be critical. Modern servers have very little thermal design margin. A faulty or improperly mounted heat sink can, therefore, cause the CPU to overheat. Even when a cooling system is functioning as the designer intended, a CPU may require throttling, which reduces CPU temperature by adding idle cycles to instruction pipelines.
There are numerous opportunities over the course of a computer's useful life for a user to inadvertently cause a heat sink fault. For example, when swapping out a bad CPU, adding a second CPU, or replacing a planar/motherboard, a user risks damaging or improperly reinstalling the heat sink. Even when merely inspecting a heat sink, the user may unintentionally disturb or contaminate the thermal grease, or drop the heat sink and damage its vapor chamber seal, each of which may cause a fault by interfering with proper heat transfer between the CPU and the heat sink.
Present methods and systems are not optimally designed to detect or diagnose overheating problems. For example, some systems measure temperature of the CPU and signal cooling problems only after the CPU has already overheated. Once the CPU has overheated, it may have already failed, potentially resulting in irrecoverable data loss and the expense of replacing the CPU. Additionally, systems that detect an overheating CPU do not typically identify the specific cause, such as failure of the heat sink. Therefore, an improved method of detecting heat sink faults is desired. Preferably, an improved method would signal overheating problems before damage occurs, and identify the cause or at least pinpoint the source of the overheating problems.